We Always Mend
by paynesgrey
Summary: She always mends his anxious thoughts. Post-canon. Inuyasha and Kagome. COMPLETE.


AN: Written for the "needle and thread" theme at firsttweak on Livejournal. This is a completed oneshot.

* * *

We Always Mend

It'd been months since they'd said their vows, and Inuyasha still held her tightly as if she'd disappear again through the blue vortex of the well, forever leaving him behind as she went back to her time.

He'd feared it some days, but when he looked into his wife's smile he felt a soothing balm over his worries. He treasured every moment with her, and with Naraku's evil behind them, he hoped the rest of their days would be happy and peaceful.

No matter how happy he was, sometimes anxious thoughts crept inside his brain and made him doubt his own worthiness of happiness. Even though Kagome's loyalty and love reassured him, sometimes his past came back to haunt him. Sometimes he lost his focus, and he'd remember how he'd once been regarded as a worthless hanyou.

Within his arms, Kagome shifted in their bedding - as if she could sense his distress in this late night.

She yawned. "Is everything okay?" she asked sleepily. He ran a clawed finger gently through her hair, pushing the strand back behind her ear. He kissed her head.

"Fine, just thinking," he said quietly.

"Well, that's kind of frightening," she said with a chuckle.

"Hey now," he said with a mock warning. She laughed again.

"I was just… oh forget it," he said. She shifted and turned toward him, cupping his chin in her hand.

"Tell me," she said.

"Sometimes… I wake up and wonder if this is all real. You and me, our happiness. It's stupid...but sometimes I hate the thought of waking up and finding myself alone again, starving and healing from my wounds in a cave somewhere after some youkai had just beaten me. Like I'll wake up and this will all be a dream," he said.

Kagome looked into his eyes and merely smiled. "Inuyasha, I guarantee that this is all real. You and me are real, and if you ever feel like that… know that I'm here for you. And before we even knew each other, in a way, I was waiting to be with you. We were meant to be. Even though that doesn't make up for what happened to you, it's in the past. You have nothing to be afraid of."

He felt a bit soothed from her words, and as he continued to stroke her hair, he watched as she looked into his eyes and leaned in for a comforting kiss. Her lips always tasted heavenly on his, and his mind felt bright from her touch. As his anxious thoughts began to retract back into his darkness, he shifted with her as they settled together in the bed. He combed through her dark hair one last time, he let his hand fall over her hakama. Falling into a daze, he was suddenly started when Kagome yelped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and he looked down to see what her distress was about. She sighed.

His claw had absently torn through the shoulder of her clothing. He hadn't even realized it, and though she was pouting, he couldn't help feel the feelings of inadequacy creep their way back into his mind.

"It's torn," she merely said, inspecting it.

His brow narrowed. Inuyasha was mad at himself. "I didn't mean it!" he said.

"It's fine, it's fine. Just a small rip that can easily be fixed. I can use a needle and thread, you know," she reassured with some teasing. She traced her finger over the rip and he watched her contemplate it. She only seemed slightly bothered by it, but Inuyasha felt horrible. They were having this great moment and he ruined it.

He huffed audibly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome lightly scolded. "It's not a big deal."

"Feh," he said. He was just happy he hadn't scratched her, or worse.

As if reading his mind, Kagome sighed. "You didn't hurt me, and things can be mended."

"Can all things be mended?" he wondered aloud. She turned around in their bedding to face him. She took his face in her hands again and smiled.

"When it comes to us, yes, they can," she said. Kagome kissed him again, and Inuyasha let out a contented sigh, which probably sounded like a low growl to her.

Kagome chuckled. "Come on. I will be more upset if you don't stop worrying and come back to bed with me. She reclined back down over their bedding and ran her hands down the opening of her hakama. She seemed to have forgotten the tear in her clothing already.

She opened the front and smiled at him. A splash of moonlight painted over her bare skin. "Come and show me how we can mend things."

Inuyasha stared down at her with a heat rising in his loins. He leaned over her, knowing she wasn't talking about the mending with needle and thread anymore. As he fell against her warm body, he began to forget all about the tear in her clothes, as well as his troubling thoughts.

END


End file.
